Sakura Haruno's Diary
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: Just a pigment of my imagination. xSasuxSakux .:Dark Fic:.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- - -

June 25, 2008

Wow. It's been two and a half years and people thinks he's not back yet.

I couldn't help but smile, you know.

Because I know something they don't.

- - -

June 26, 2008

Naruto's back. Boy, am I glad he survived. I thought he'd be dead under the training with Jiraiya-sama.

I know I wished I was dead when Tsunade-sama trained me.

The best part? Naruto grows. He's so much taller.

And I just have to admit he's so much better looking.

Like all the childish part of him is gone, you know what I mean?

I had fun today, by the way.

We had a party for Naruto's return and I just can't help laughing when Hinata got drunk and confessed her love to Naruto.

And yes, followed by her number one favorite action: Faint.

Naruto thinks he has not come back.

Wow. They are blind.

- - -

June 28, 2008

I AM BEATEN! BUMMED! SMASHED!

It's all worth it though.

We finally defeated Kakashi-sensei. Wait, scratch –sensei out. We're in the same length now. Well, almost.

Who knew his weakness is his favorite book!

The enemy can't know this or we're doomed!

I could see his smile behind the bushes today.

- - -

July 4, 2008

Gaara was captured. That red-head dude always brings trouble~~

We have to save him though, he _is_ our friend.

And so, here I am… writing in you in the _middle_ of the night!! Chiyo-baasama slept well next to me.

I can't believe I actually won against the Akatsuki. With a _little_ help, of course.

I gotta go. Here he comes^^

- - -

July 7, 2008

If he's not the Kazekage, if he's not our _friend_, I would've killed him long ago (although I might not able to…)

Chiyo-baasama's dead. It's worth it. But I'm still pissed at Gaara though. Like I said, he always brings trouble. He's like a magnet to trouble.

Argh! I wish I could at least punch him ONCE! But I guess I couldn't do that cuz I might kill him now that he lost his bijuu.

I need to see him! I need him right now!

Why?

So I can at least hit someone else.

The good thing?

He won't let me and it'll be a small fight that'll satisfy my anger.

- - -

August 1, 2008

It's been a while. I'm surprised too.

I've been so busy with missions and hospitals that I've got no time to carry you around. There's no way I place you next to the dying patient~~

But I will today.

Because it's the day.

The day everyone realize he's around.

Well, we actually have to go all the way across the world, I think.

But it's worth it.

P.S. He's not around today, he need to prepare for his big show-up, remember?

- - -

August 3, 2008

Sai is darn annoying.

I hope he will kill him. Argh! I wish I punched him harder so all of his teeth are gone!

I don't see him today either.

- - -

August 5, 2008

I got a bad feeling.

Something tells me this meeting should never happen.

Oh. My. Gosh.

What's going to happen??

I wish he's around so he could guide us.

He is the one we're meeting, though.

- - -

August 8, 2008

What happened?

Empty rooms. Empty halls. Footsteps.

A loud boom.

Him.

Orochimaru.

The stares.

Why? Why did he stare at me like that? Had he forgotten the times we had? He was still around when Chiyo-baasama passed away.

The fight.

He almost killed me.

But. Why?

- - -

January 1, 2009

Happy New Year.

I haven't written in so long. I'm sorry.

There's nothing to write about.

Oh, everything's okay. Of course it's all okay.

New Year…

Naruto's fine, he and Hinata had started dating now. Amazing yeah?

Ino and Shika—who else?

Ten-ten and Neji—obvious.

I'm all alone again of course.

No, he's not around. I have Naruto and my friends though. I'll wait for him and for the moment I'll be fine.

- - -

January 5, 2009

This might be the last entry. But don't worry, it might not.

People make a big deal out of me.

They said I'm hallucinating when I said I saw him.

They said he's halfway around the world and there's no way I'd seen him.

Oh but I did.

Remember my first entry after two and a half years absence?

Yeah, I know something they don't.

He's always around.

And he always smiles at me.

No matter what, he would help me out.

Uchiha Sasuke is always around.

- - -

Oh! Wait,

P.S. Why did he attack me that day? I'm smiling right now, you know.

The answer is simple.

The Uchiha Sasuke that smiles at me all the time, that's been around every time.

He's just a small pigment of my imagination.

The one that was with us two and a half years ago.

The one that was always around and smiles arrogantly.

Yeah, that's the Uchiha Sasuke I've been seeing.

P.P.S.

I know something others don't.

Uchiha Sasuke is always around.

Even though he's not real.

For me he is.

- - -

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Let's go have a small match."

"Sure."

"Thanks, I love you."

*Smiles*

Like I said: just a pigment of my imagination.

- - -

**Do you get it? It is confusing… **

**I'm just so pissed right now and hope I can make something that could make it all go away. It did but now it came back again.**

**Hhhhh~~**

~me sweets lover.


End file.
